


sleepy boy needs cuddles

by justyncase



Series: hatchetfield universe (hfu) [6]
Category: The Guy Who Didn't Like Musicals - Team StarKid
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, M/M, Movie Night, Multi, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Tired Boy, and i don't like that, autistic paul, i feel like emma is a little ooc, i now have bill's last name :):):), paul is tired, thanks paul chat for giving me inspiration to finish this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:13:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24708916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justyncase/pseuds/justyncase
Summary: Paul gets cuddles from Bill and Emma after a hard day at work.
Relationships: Bill Woodward/Paul Matthews, Bill Woodward/Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Bill/Paul Matthews, Bill/Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins, Emma Perkins & Bill, Emma Perkins & Bill Woodward, Paul Matthews/Emma Perkins
Series: hatchetfield universe (hfu) [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1700749
Comments: 7
Kudos: 46





	sleepy boy needs cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> so the chat last night had a solid half hour of talking about sleepy paul and his two partners which inspired me to finish this !! i hope you enjoy

It was movie night. They were watching  _ Back to the Future _ . The main credits rolled. Paul was sat in the middle of the couch slightly to the right. Emma was sprawled out as much as she could be while allowing her boyfriend and her boyfriend’s boyfriend to have some room. She rested her head against Paul’s side, his left arm around her. Bill was sat one the right of Paul, holding his hand and his head against Paul’s shoulder. Back to the Future was a good movie to watch. There was kind of a romance element to it, but not enough for Emma to complain about all of the unrealistic romance aspects. The other two didn’t mind. Paul loved listening to his girlfriend rant about the things she was passionate about. Bill agreed with Emma to some extent. Despite his love of romantic movies, she was right! They  _ were  _ unrealistic. It helped that  _ Back to the Future  _ was one of his favourite movies. 

It was a nice calm night. They were all drinking some cheap wine that they had. There was a bowl of popcorn sitting in Paul’s lap that the other two would occasionally eat out of, or get some for Paul as both of his arms were occupied. Emma’s wine glass sat on the table beside her and the other two on the coffee table in front. Theoretically the popcorn could be there too but Bill and Emma were far too comfortable to move to get food. 

“His mom is a little much. Like this is the eighties lady, let the kid make some mistakes.” Emma sighed while watching the movie. 

“She’s just looking out for her kid. You don’t have kids, Em. It changes your view.” Bill replied, lifting his head a little to look at Emma. 

“Okay. I mean fair. But still, she won’t even let him go on a date! Like you at least let Alice go out with Deb.” 

“This is true. This is very, very true.” he moved his head back down, lightly kissing Paul’s shoulder before moving back to the previous position. 

The three sat watching the movie. Bill and Emma considerably more interested in the movie than Paul was. The boy was tired and not really paying any real attention. He was drifting in and out of the movie. Not falling asleep, just zoning out a little. He was a tired man. It had been a stressful day at work. This was exactly what he needed, a nice cuddle night with his girlfriend and boyfriend. 

“This movie really makes no sense.” Emma commented about halfway through.

“Yeah, but that’s what I love about it.” Bill replied. 

“I love you…” Paul mumbled sleepily.

Bill chuckled in response. “I love you too.” 

“You two are… pretty. Very very pretty. I am… so lucky to have you…” Paul trailed off, leaning into Bill’s chest, Emma falling a little bit back as he did so. 

“Yeah?” Emma replied, looking up at her tired boyfriend.

“Yeah! But that’s not the only thing… you also have pretty minds.” 

“Is that so?” she rolled her eyes jokingly, showing nothing but love on her face. 

“Yeah…” 

Within half an hour, Paul was fast asleep. “God, he’s such a dork.” Emma commented, adjusting her position.

Bill opened his mouth to protest but didn’t say anything. “Yeah… but he’s our dork.” 

“Our tired little dork.” Emma smiled and pressed a light kiss to his chest before settling back in to watch the rest of  _ Back to the Future.  _ Bill pressed a kiss to the top of his head before leaning back against the couch. It was a good night for everyone, especially Paul who needed to be both held and to hold. He was just sleeping and knew that it was okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> yell at me about my fics or give me ideas for fics on tumblr @ethanmanion


End file.
